The Return of Chaos
by InventingShadows
Summary: Jupiter and Saturn have been given the duty to protect the others during Serena's final trial before the creation of Crystal Tokyo, can they keep the timeline from collapsing or will the return of chaos be an obstacle too great to overcome?
1. A Battle in the Rain

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with the show. This is purely fan made so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The rain was heavy outside just like it had been for the last few days. They say Tokyo hasn't seen a storm like this in years. My heart aches because know that all of this is my doing. Everyone asked if I knew what was going and for the first time I lied to them, all of them. It was much easier than I had thought.

My guardian spoke to me and gave me back all of my memories. At first I was hesitant, but now I understand why. Saturn and I never really fit in anywhere. We both have come to the realization that there are some battles that the others aren't meant to be a part of, it was this way during the Silver Millennium and it is this way now.

Crystal Tokyo is coming. Hotaru and I have both felt it. The Queen will have one last trial to face and it is both Saturn and I that must make sure that everyone survives. The rain falls because it senses what I already know. The last Jovian will bleed tonight. In the face of danger there is no getting away. The thunder will break as I fight, and no one will say otherwise.

I stand in the streets of Tokyo dripping in the harsh rain. The streets are empty just like I knew they would be. I'm supposed to be on my way to the shrine for our meeting, but I've felt the darkness just as I know Hotaru has. I am the sword she is the shield. Those were the designations given to us by Queen Serenity herself during the moon kingdom.

The thunder crackles. A light flashes before me; I waste no time in transforming. The darkness is strong. I doubt Raye has missed this flux in energy.

"The Princess of Jupiter. We suggest you stand out of our way."

I look over my shoulder and see a man standing before me. His eyes are dark and his face, emotionless. "So this is the new form that chaos has chosen? You know better than to come here when the Imperium Silver Crystal is still at full strength."

He steps forward; a looming shadow follows him. "The Queen is only as strong as each of her soldiers. I will fight you all one by one until you are nothing more than our servants."

I smile. "I find it odd that you would attack one of the strongest before the others."

He laughs. "It's simple my dear. You will die and then no one will protect the others. Saturn's wall will eventually fall."

I let the electricity course through my fingers. "Alright then if you're so damn sure of yourself then let get started."

He nods. "Yes, lets."

In that moment I felt everything. The rage of the storm on my side as we both ran at each other in a fight for our lives.

* * *

><p>Hotaru sits up straight as the thunder bellows through the air. The others don't seem to notice the uneasy tension between her and the storm outside.<p>

"Where is Lita? God she's almost a whole two hours late." Raye sighs and pulls the comic book from Serena's hand.

"Hey, I was reading that you know."

Mina intervenes. "Oh let's not start. This is serious. Lita's never late."

Luna nods. "I'll go over and check her apartment."

Hotaru finally stands and walks over to the door. "It is beginning."

Everyone looks to her with confusion written all over their faces. "What are you talking about?" Amara's question goes unanswered.

Michelle looks to Trista. "What is she talking about?"

The soldier of time steps forward and closes her eyes. "I'm not sure. The gates won't open for me to see."

The thunder roars again. Hotaru transforms. "Silence Wall."

A large barrier encircles the shrine. "Hotaru what's going on?"

Sailor Saturn turns to the others and bows her head. "Chaos is almost here."

* * *

><p>The energy racing through my fists equaled no other. The rain was nothing but a battlefield. Chaos hits me hard into the wall. I look it in the eye and unleash as much power as I can, but before my attack hits the man disappears.<p>

"Coward!" My blood is boiling. No one runs away from me. In that moment I take a few steps and look around at the scene before me. Where is he? I don't let my guard down. His presence is still quite strong.

My hands shake with frustration. That's when I hear the voice in my ear. "I am no coward."

I throw my fist back, but all I hit is the empty air. The storm does not cease. There are so many thoughts going through my mind. I'm like a soldier, I analyze and assess everything that I see and hear. He's using the rain to mask his presence.

"You disappoint me Jupiter."

I let off a wave of electricity that surges through the streets. Before I know it the man is sent flying from my attack. I grab him by the throat and pull him off the ground. "This ends now."

He shakes his head and spits the blood out of his mouth. "No, this is just the beginning. You can kill this body if you want but all I will do is take control of the next soul that comes by. How many times can you murder before you go mad?"

Memories begin to surge through my mind. I've killed before, maybe not in this life, but certainly in the last. Jovians are not foreign to the harsh ways of battle. "I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

He nods. "That will be the death of you just like in the past."

I watch as he disappears leaving me to grip nothing but the air. "Get back here!" I scream in anger, but no one hears me.

"Don't worry our dance is not yet over."

I am frozen in place. The pain in my left side overwhelms me. My legs buckle as I fall to my knees. Chaos stands over me with a smile on his face. His right hand now covered in my blood.

"Don't you dare think that this is over."

He nods and readies himself to strike. "You will die Jupiter." I know what's coming. There is no mercy for soldiers during battle. His eyes are distant but focused. I charge my fists to counter his impeding strike, but it never came. He staggers back and holds his head. "I sense that I might have been a little hasty with my actions. It seems that you are not meant to be the first. Fate has other plans for you. My apologies for depriving you of a satisfying death." He turns away.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"You and I will fight again; it is written in stone. But this is not what is meant to happen yet."

I force myself to stand. "It's not just you is it? There's someone else."

He sighs. "We all have partners in this world. You have yours and I have mine. Do not worry Princess of Jupiter, when the times comes all cards will be set on the table and my Queen will be able to fight yours once again."

I look on as he disappears in front of me. The sparks dance off my fingers. I detransform and place all my weight onto the wall. Blood still pours from my side despite the pressure I have against the wound.

My steps are slow. The storm never ceases. There is so much going through my mind. It seems Chaos is not our only problem. I have to get to the others.

Through the pain I continue on, my legs grow heavier with each step until I am forced to stop. The steps to the shrine are right in front of me, and for the first time ever I am cursing the fact that there are so many of them.


	2. Ghosts from the Past

Chapter 2

The light patter of rain subsides now. Saturn steps back and lowers her glaive. She turns and looks to Serena. "You need to be strong. No more tears."

Michelle closes her eyes. "The ocean is restless."

The questions don't cease. Saturn turns away and ignores the others. Amara forces Hotaru to look at her. "You need to explain what's going on. If we're in trouble then we need to know about it."

"It is not my place. Our duty is simple. We ensure your survival."

Amy opens her computer. "We?"

Saturn nods. "Both Jupiter and I. It is a duty given to us through memories by our Guardians. Queen Serenity entrusted us with this task."

Mina shakes her head. "You're speaking in riddles."

Raye rolls her eyes. "When doesn't she? Besides if something was threatening our future I'm sure I would have sensed it."

Saturn closes her eyes and turns towards the door. "All of you stay here."

The soldier of destruction opens the door and sprints outside, leaving the others more confused than ever.

"This is ridiculous." Amara brushes past the others and follows Saturn only to stop just a few steps outside the door. "My god."

The others crowd around until they too see Saturn kneeling near the steps. Blood drips through her fingers.

"Lita!" Serena's words bring the situation to light. She is the first to run towards the steps, the others follow shortly after.

"Are you alright?" Saturn's words fall short. All I can focus on is the frantic blond running towards me.

I heal fast, but not as fast as I would like. Saturn places her hand on the wound and closes her eyes. I clench my fists as the pain subsides. By the time Serena gets here all she sees is a bloody mess. Hotaru detransforms and helps me to stand.

"Raye, I'll clean this up in a minute."

She looks puzzled at first until her eyes settle on the blood smear at the top of the steps. The questions commence the moment we reach the temple. Trista steps forward and addresses me. "What have your guardians told you? If there is a danger why can't I see it in the timeline?"

I smile. "Our guardians came to us and showed us the past; the entire fall of the Silver Millennium. I know exactly what I was doing and how I died. They also showed us a promise we made to the Queen before the end."

Mina sighs. "But that was in the past. Any promise you two made would be void now, right?"

Hotaru shakes her head. "It is not that simple. For the first time, we were shown our mistakes and how to fix them. Our powers are greater but only because of the promise we made. Chaos is returning. This will be the last trial before Crystal Tokyo can be created."

I nod. "It is our duty to ensure your survival."

Raye shakes her head. "And what about yours? Tell me that you're not going to be beaten and bloody every time you defend us. We're soldiers we can fight."

I turn to Trista. "You cannot see the future because if we fail there will be no future to see. The vision of Crystal Tokyo can disappear just as fast as it was conceived."

"You're freaking me out Lita."

I turn to Mina. "I don't mean to."

She sighs. "It's like you suddenly changed."

I shrug. "No, it's just that everything is clear now."

Amara rolls her eyes. "Then why do I feel like I know less than I did before?" But Amara never got her answer.

The energy in the atmosphere shifts. Hotaru and I feel it instantly. "Chaos isn't alone."

"Bring up the wall."

Time feels as if it's stopping right in front of us. Saturn and I transform within seconds of each other. Serena reaches for her brooch but stops short when she sees four figures approaching.

"No way."

Saturn steps back and raises the wall. The others waste no time in transforming. Serena still stands motionless.

"Look, they've trapped themselves in a cage." That voice has haunted me in my memories for as long as I can remember.

In front of us stand the Generals of the Dark Kingdom. I can hear the faint whispers of my friends behind me. They should be dead, but it doesn't seem that way. I remember clear as day what they had done in the past. Saturn grabs my shoulder before I get the chance to leave the safety of the wall.

I stare at Nephrite with a hatred that has lasted through the fabrics of time. He smiles to me. "Is this any way to treat guests?"

I turn to the others. "Let's get back inside."

Jadeite sighs. "Looks like they don't love us anymore."

Serena still stands there in her expressionless state. I grab her hand and lead her back towards the shrine. "These are my trials aren't they?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She sighs. "But what do I do?"

"That is something that you need to figure out."

I lead her inside and turn back one last time. Nephrite sighs and turns to the others. "They can't stay there forever. Inform Chaos that we're breaking this wall down."

Though I know their evil, I can't help but remember the past. The love they gave us and the hearts they took. I won't let the others experience that again. Saturn closes her eyes and begins to give more power to the wall.

"We need to get out of here."

Saturn nods in agreement. "Tell Pluto to open a portal."

"Where to?"

She sighs. "Io Castle."


	3. Things You Never Forget

Chapter 3

I remember it all just like it was yesterday. I won't let those men touch my friends. Betrayal of the heart is the most painful of all. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were off with Saturn guarding the outer rims of the Solar System. Nephrite stays in my mind not because I loved him, but because I never forgot what he had done...

* * *

><p><em>My mind was falling against the darkness that had seeped into my soul. As I found myself in my castle I knew that I couldn't move. It was at that moment when memories began to flood my mind. I'm standing in a floor length gown in a ball that doubled as a masquerade. So many people are dancing by, and for some reason I feel that the evening hasn't been fulfilled.<em>

_"May I have this dance?" My heart jumps at the sound of his voice._

_I walk with him to the center of the dance floor and waltz around everyone else. People look at me in disbelief, but my eyes are solely on those of the man behind the mask. He holds me so tightly as we travel from one end of the floor to the other. Venus is the first to say something to me later on. As we part I feel like a piece of me is walking away. _

_I moved off to the side and looked out to the planet Earth which was perfectly visible from the window. Out of the corner of my eye Princess Serenity descends the steps to the lower gardens. Even in this moment of bliss I don't forget my duty. I follow silently, nodding to Mercury as I do. From there I see Prince Endymion share a kiss with his beloved. I smile as a star shoots over them._

_I turn back to the palace only to see Nephrite standing there with his head bowed. He takes my hand and guides me to the secluded side of the fountain. I pulled him into a soft kiss before he parted. I shot him a confused look._

_"I need to ask you something." _

_I smiled. "Anything." _

_He then took my hand in his. "Would you follow me into the darkest part of the galaxy?" _

_I nodded. "As long as there was a good enough reason for us to go, but I couldn't leave the responsibilities that I have here. I made a promise to the Queen that I would protect Serena."_

_At that moment his eyes fell. "I need you to leave the moon." I took a step back. "Why would I do something like that?" He smiled. "Because the darkness is coming soon." _

_I then heard a scream from the gardens behind me. I wasted no time in running to that sound. Princess Serena was on her knees holding Endymion on her arms. I turned to see Kunzite standing over her with his sword drawn. _

_"Jupiter Power!" _

_I tackled Kunzite to the ground and knocked the weapon out of his hands. In his eyes was a presence of pure evil. It was then that I noticed Venus lying on the stairs with a wound across her chest. My distraction gave him a reason to hit me back. The screams were loud in the palace as I could hear the echoes of Mercury and Mars' attacks. As Kunzite picked up his sword I called upon the storms of Jupiter and let the thunder flood from my fingers into him. He fell lifeless to the ground as I grabbed the Princess' hand and pulled her away._

_"No! You can't take me from him!" But I didn't falter._

_The skies were growing dark as shadows of creatures began appearing everywhere. The Palace guards took their stances to fight as the princess and I regrouped with Mars and Mercury. We entered the side gate in hopes of getting the princess to the teleportation pad. It was at that moment when Endymion's Generals stood in front of us. My eyes stopped solely on Nephrite; his eyes held no love for me. I pushed the Princess out of the way as Nephrite drew his sword._

_"Jadeite what are you doing?" Mars's voice was filled with so much sadness. I could almost feel her heart breaking in front of me._

_Mercury didn't say a word and that was what worried me. She and Zoicite seemed to be locked in an eternal gaze. Still Nephrite didn't stir. I was the first to make a move as I threw an attack to him. Mars and Mercury were still too shocked to fight._

_It was at this moment that the battle started. Mars was the first to fall. She hesitated to fight against the one she loved. I moved back as Jadeite lunged forward catching my left thigh. I hit him hard in the face causing him to drop his sword. I didn't even hesitate in flipping it upwards and pushing him onto it. His blood seeped slowly across the floor. When I turned back I saw Mercury fall to Zoicite while Nephrite held the Princess. Both Generals looked to me as if victory had just been granted to them._

_"The Negaverse is so much stronger than this Kingdom. You could have come with me my love." A stream of tears fell from my eyes as his words passed through his lips._

_My gaze was on Nephrite from then on. Anger coursed through my veins as Zoicite moved up to attack me. Nephrite disappeared around the corner with the princess. The clashing of swords approached behind me. As Zoicite attacked I moved to the side and hit him hard in the face. Blood seeped down from his nose as I hit him again and again. I didn't need any powers to knock the sword from his hands and pummel him until he stopped breathing. I was covered in so much blood now. I felt like an animal on a battlefield. As I stood several soldiers appeared behind me. I looked at them and prepared to fight, but not before seeing the insignia of the Jovian royal family on their armor. I calmed myself as Shinozaki spoke._

_"Princess Makoto we must leave now. The battle is lost here." _

_I shook my head. "We are not leaving without the princess. We must fulfill our oath to this kingdom." _

_He sighed. "Even as a kid you were just so damn stubborn." That would have been the perfect place for a smart mouthed comeback, but there was no time._

_The six of us ran after Nephrite until we were faced with dark soldiers encased in shadow. Shino looked at me and I knew what he was about to say. I leapt over them and continued on while the Jovian guard fought them back. I entered the bloodstained gardens with a look of hatred on my face. Nephrite stood near the fountain with the Moon Princess in his arms._

_"This is our destiny Makoto." I let the thunder clouds form over my head as I approached. The princess had so much fear in her eyes. It was at this moment that Nephrite did something that I never expected. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed the princess in the back. As she fell I let the electricity dance between my fingers. That is when I heard a cry of pain behind me._

_As I looked back Shinozaki fell to the ground with a wound that filled his chest. I suddenly felt so alone. He meant so much to me in so many ways. His eyes were open watching me. Even in death I could feel the warmth of his presence. I looked to Nephrite and threw my lightning at him. He moved off to the side and smiled to me._

_"This Kingdom falls now." He ran at me with such a look that I let him come. As he motioned to strike I readied to counter, but at that moment he didn't reach me as a golden chain pulled him back. I didn't hesitate in strike him with the power of the storms._

_Nephrite fell to the ground with nothing more than a thud, directly behind him stood a weak Sailor Venus. I ran to her and caught her as she fell. She died right there in my arms as the wound in her chest ceased to bleed. Behind me were the two surviving members of the Jovian guard. Both were injured but still able to fight._

_"Princess Makoto we must leave."_

_But I shook my head and knelt beside Princess Serenity. "I made a promise to protect her and I failed…" I then looked to each of the Jovian guard. "I will not be returning to Jupiter on this day. Take Princess Serenity to the heart of Jove and keep her safe. My duty now falls to you." With my words they understood._

_I closed my eyes and placed a hand on Princess Serenity. With the powers of Jupiter I took the wounds from her and let life course through her veins. My eyes shot open as my new wound split my flesh. Princess Serenity awoke to see my pain._

_"Mako what's wrong?" Her hands went to my shoulders but I didn't say a word. I made a slight nod to the guard. They understood without a fault. _

_My wounds were bleeding wildly now as the two members of the Jovian Guard picked her up by her shoulders and began to drag her away._

_"Mako! Don't do this!" My eyes slowly closed as I slumped to the ground. "Mako!" My blood surrounded me in an endless pool as I felt myself slipping away._

_That is when a blinding light emanated from the palace as I felt myself being lifted into the air. _

* * *

><p>The others don't trust us. I can see it in their eyes. The attacks on the wall echoes like a beating drum. Pluto creates the portal and ushers the others through one by one.<p>

"Come on Hotaru let's go."

She sighs. "I believe that it is my turn to hold them off. I'll meet you in the castle."

I go to object, but she's like me. Once she has decided on something there is no changing her mind. "Be careful."

She only nods as I step through the portal.


	4. Let the Trials Begin

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sailor Saturn stands tall despite the four men in front of her. Kunzite and Jadeite circle to the left while both Nephrite and Zoicite move to the right. With her glaive in hand she lunges forward. The Generals summon their powers as Saturn readies herself.<p>

"Fighting a little girl holds no challenge whatsoever."

Saturn smiles. "You underestimate the power of silence."

Nephrite steps back. "Let's finish this quickly."

All four Generals converge, Saturn doesn't move as the attacks come without mercy.

* * *

><p>She saw it in my eyes; the hatred I felt when I saw those four men. If I fought them I'd rip the world apart. Saturn knew it, that's why she stayed. Though I fear that all she is doing is delaying the inevitable. Makoto, that was my name back then. It is as familiar to me now as it was when it was given to me in my previous life. The others stand in amazement; Io Castle is one of the only remaining structures from the Silver Millennium.<p>

"Jupiter, shouldn't we go and help Saturn?"

I turn and face Mercury. "It is her turn to defend you. She'll be fine."

Mars sighs. "So what's the plan?"

I pause. "Now we wait."

"You're kidding." Uranus slams her fist against a pillar. "This isn't a bloody game. If there's a danger then we need to combat it."

"Patience daughter of Uranus. You will all have your time." Everyone stops and looks behind me. I turn and bow my head. My Guardian stands with a smile on her face. "The trials will test all of you, but do remember that history is always naturally doomed to repeat itself."

* * *

><p>Saturn defends with great strength. The Generals mock her lack of attacks. Still, she remains calm and moves with great speed. Zoicite's sword narrowly misses her arm. The evasion gives Kunzite plenty of room to attack. His blade leaves a shallow cut in her right leg.<p>

Saturn staggers back. The Generals lineup and prepare again. "You're fighting a losing battle. You'll never win by just evading us."

"My attacks would crush more than I want them to. I am the better fighter because I move with control." Saturn counters as Jadeite breaks formation. Her kick sends him back towards the others. "You four won't win by charging at me like barbarians."

"We'll see." The four of them take their stances and charge together.

* * *

><p>"I sense the battle that Saturn is fighting. You shouldn't have left her."<p>

I turn to my Guardian and bow. "It was her request."

"You forget that she is bound by the laws of death. At most she is buying you time. Her attack would bring the death of the planet."

Neptune steps forward. "Then we should go and get her."

I sigh. "It is not our place."

Mars closes her eyes. "You're not bound by any honour Lita. We have to go back for her. We can capture one of the Generals and interr-"  
>"No." I feel everyone's eyes watching me. I turn away and look down at my hands. "None of you understand. If I fight the Generals then it won't be to wound. I'll lose myself in the hatred. Saturn knew that. She's fighting to save me from myself."<p>

"So we're just going to let her fight by herself?" Venus' words brought light to the situation.

I close my eyes and feel the flux in energy. "She's coming."

A purple light flashes in the room as Saturn steps through her portal. The moment it closes she drops her glaive and falls to her knees. Pluto catches her before she slumps to the ground.

My Guardian shakes her head. "I guess that wasn't the smartest move now was it?"

I brush past her and push the others out of the way. Hotaru looks up and smiles. "You'd have been proud of me. I must have frustrated them for too long. They left me standing alone at the steps."

I see her right hand clenching her shoulder. She's covered in deep cuts that don't go unnoticed to the others. "Promise me that you'll attack next time."

She shakes her head. "It's not my duty to kill them. They are trials for others to face."

I go to speak only to feel myself being pulled back by Uranus. "Where do you get off? She could have died out there, just look at her."

That's when I realized that Saturn was too weak to heal herself. She is the ultimate weapon, the shield with extraordinary power. Maybe my Guardian was right. I shouldn't have let her fight, but we all have to live through battles to become veterans. I don't regret my decision, I can't regret my decision. Regret holds you back and I refuse to let that be the case.

I push Uranus back and turn towards Saturn. Her eyes are fighting just to stay open. The protests fall deaf to my ears. Each one of my friends goes to prepare bandages but I don't move. Instead I concentrate as hard as I can and place my hands on her wounds. Neptune is yelling at me. The transfer of energy is quick; I feel it all pass through me. Pluto watches as Saturn's wounds slowly heal.

I stand without a word and run past everyone. The wounds open without warning. I bite my lip and hold in the scream that threatens to burst from my lips. Outside it all seems so much easier. The stars shine brightly just like they always do. Out here I show my weakness, out here no one can hear me scream from the pain I had taken from a friend. I drop to my knees and cringe; my hands dig into the surface of this moon. In this moment I know I've done the right thing. I think of it as a thank you for the battle Saturn had fought for me. Her wounds are now mine. So I let the tears fall as I try to stay still and let the wounds heal themselves before the others can see.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru are you ok?"<p>

Saturn looks to Mercury and nods slowly. "Yes I'm fine."

Pluto still looks on in disbelief. "But how? I don't understand."

Guardian Jupiter steps forward. "Jovians have the ability to heal fast and absorb the wounds of others."

Saturn nods. "If I remember correctly, they were the best soldiers in this galaxy."

"My god. Lita." Venus moves to find Jupiter only to stop when Saturn grabs her arm.

"We need to leave her be for a little while. There is much that we must discuss. I have felt the energy fluctuating. There is no doubt in my mind that we are dealing with the Dark Kingdom. The Generals are here which means Beryl and Metalia cannot be too far behind." She then turns to Serena. "Your majesty, they will be coming for you. Io Castle will only be safe for so long."

Mars speaks. "I hope you're not suggesting that we wait around here for them to come and find us."

Saturn shrugs. "Everything is coming now. Jupiter will hold them off while we travel to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. That is where the trial truly begins."

"What is it with you two and leaving the other to fight alone?"

Saturn sighs. "I thought I could take Jupiter's burden, but I can't. My place is to protect all of you." She then turns to Serena. "You saved my life once. Now it is my turn to save yours."

In that moment Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. She smiles and extends her hand. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

><p>The blood is dry now. I walk back inside only to see the others conversing with Saturn. The Moon Kingdom is where everyone will confront their demons. My Guardian appears at my side. "Are you ready Princess? This may be the last time you will ever see any of them."<p>

I nod. "Someone's coming."

Saturn looks to me and bows her head. "We have to go."

Pluto opens a portal and I watch as everyone steps through. My Guardian fades from my side. This is the trial that I must face alone. The light echoes of metal grow louder. I turn and see General Nephrite standing in front of me.

"I was wondering what took you so long."

Nephrite smiles. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

In that moment I readied myself. The anger surged through me just like I knew it would. The storm fills the night sky; bursts of lightning break through the walls. Never again will they betray us.

I then step back and unleash the storm.

* * *

><p>The portal closes once everyone steps through. Sailor Moon kneels onto the ground and feels the dust between her fingers. It is at that moment that Saturn pulls her back and raises the wall.<p>

"Well, I must say that I was expecting weaker adversaries."

Sailor Moon stands in disbelief as do the rest of them. "Darien?"

Saturn shakes her head. "He's been influenced by Beryl."

In front of them stands Prince Darien with the other three Generals behind him. Sailor Mars pulls Sailor Moon back behind her. Everyone prepares for the fight ahead of them.

"This is my first trial?"

Saturn nods. "I can only guide you. How this fight turns out is up to all of you."

And with those words she lets the wall disperse and reform, leaving Mercury, Mars, Venus and the princess outside.

"What are you doing? We have to help!" Uranus hits the wall.

Saturn only turns around and points to the ruins of the palace. A figure appears in front of them. "Our battle now is with Chaos."

The man smiles and summons dark warriors from the ground. "Let's see how well the great Outer Senshi fight now shall we?"

Saturn drops the wall and charges in with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto at her side. Chaos only smiles and runs to meet them.


	5. Of Love and War

Chapter 5

None of them could remember the dances or the days when we would hide the romance from our families. I lost my parents in both this life and the last. For me history is doomed to repeat itself. Nephrite stands in front of me. The memory of our first meeting is still fresh in my mind.

_The halls were dark as scaled the side of the castle and grasped the edge of the window. I held my breath as I pulled myself up and inside. A man stood looking at me with his sword drawn._

"_Who the hell are you?" I jumped down and looked at him with a smile on my face._

"_You must be General Kunzite. I'm only here to collect Princess Serenity." But he simply lunged at me._

_I jumped back as the tip of his sword barely hit the bow on my Sailor Uniform. He moved to attack again when I charged a ball of electricity and hit him in the chest. As he fell three others came running up the stairs behind me with their swords drawn. That was the moment when I saw him for the first time. The one they called Nephrite._

_At this moment the door across the hall opened to reveal Endymion and Serenity. Her eyes met mine and she knew what I was going to say before I even said it._

"_I'm coming Makoto." And with those words she took my hand and jumped out the window with me._

"Do you remember staring at the stars under the palace torches? You were mine then just as you are mine now."

I wish I didn't remember. This is the one time that I curse the memories I had reacquired. Thunder and lightning surrounds us. He bows and draws his sword. The rain is just so soothing.

* * *

><p>Uranus jumps back to avoid the attacks of her opponent. Shadow warriors were the greatest beings of darkness next to chaos itself. She wastes no time in drawing her talisman. Their fight holds no signs of weakening anytime soon.<p>

"Pluto, look out!" Neptune attacks the shadow warrior behind Pluto and pushes her out of the way.

Saturn looks Chaos in the eye and readies her glaive. "Kill this body and I will just get another."

She nods. "And I'll kill that one too."

Chaos avoids Saturn's glaive and disappears from her sight. Behind her Pluto unleashes her attack on the Shadow warrior fighting Uranus.

"You're not like Jupiter. You can't murder countless people."

Saturn swings her blade back towards the sound of his voice. "Jupiter is not a murderer."

He finally appears in front of her. "All Jovians are murderers. They show no mercy on the battlefield. Once she starts she won't be able to stop, but you already know that don't you?" Neptune screams as she's hit back against a broken pillar. Saturn looks away only to have Chaos move closer. "You know that my fight is not with you. Jupiter and I will meet again. The outcome of that battle will be bigger than any of the Queen's trials. But you know that as well."

Saturn shakes her head. "Our duty will always come first."

He nods. "I know, and when the dust settles and all of the blood has been shed who will be there to pick up the pieces? Would you make the choice that would save the innocence left in your precious Princess?" He bows and begins to fade. "We shall see."

Saturn shouts for him to come back but there is nothing. All that surrounds her are the sounds of battle and the cries of the Shadow Warriors behind her.

Across the ruins stand Sailor Moon with a look of fear in her eyes. Mars pulls her back. "Mercury, tell me you know what's going on."

Mercury lowers her visor. "All I'm getting is an irregular reading of dark energy."

Venus sighs. "That's helpful."

Kunzite steps forward and licks his lips. "I've missed you Minako, more than you'll ever know."

"Minako?" Venus' question is cut short as Kunzite charges with great speed, hitting her back several paces.

Mercury goes to move but not before Zoicite hits her hard across the face, cracking her visor. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars hold their ground as both Darien and Jadeite approach them.

"There's my fiery Goddess."

Mars is the first to attack, but Jadeite dodges and pulls her to the ground with his blade in his hand.

Sailor Moon is frozen in place. "Darien?"

He smiles. "Serena, just take my hand and I promise that everything will be alright."

She closes her eyes and turns away. "I won't so much for that to be true."

She then readies herself, scepter in hand.

* * *

><p>We dance for what seems like hours. My heart beats for him, but I know it's a lie. That was then and this is now. I land a few blows but it's not enough to kill him. I'm holding back and I don't know why. The anger in me should be enough. I become distracted. He strikes up and I'm not quick enough. The tip of his blade catches my left cheek.<p>

I stagger back and feel the dripping of blood down my face. "This shouldn't be so hard."

He nods. "No it shouldn't."

I jump to the side and hit him hard in the knee. He both falls and retakes his stance all in the matter of seconds. It's just like in the past when we would spar in the forest.

"Are you afraid to kill me? Because that would be unfortunate. I'd get no satisfaction in hearing you scream."

I suddenly found the fight in me. He swings his sword; I duck underneath it and tackle him to the ground. The thunder cracks above us. Lightning hits me as I force the energy through my hands into his chest. He screams in agony and I feel no remorse. His sword falls to the ground.

"Looks like you were the one screaming."

He smiles. "Don't get too confident."

I jump back as he madly throws punches in my general direction. "Ready for round two then?"

He nods and picks up his sword. "Of course my love. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Prince Darien draws his sword and runs towards Sailor Moon. She's petrified. He goes to attack only to have his arm caught by Venus' chain.<p>

"Sailor Moon, move!"

Kunzite appears behind her and pulls her off balance. "We're not done yet."

He hits her back to the ground and raises his sword. Mars unleashes her attack. Kunzite flies backwards. "Venus, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Mercury holds her own against Zoicite. Both are bloody, but still able to fight. Behind them Saturn has brought up her wall to surround an injured Sailor Neptune. Both Uranus and Pluto continue to fight without any signs of stopping.

"Hold still Neptune." Saturn puts pressure on the wound, within seconds it's healed.

"Thank you Hotaru."

They both take a moment before rejoining the fight. Above them all on one of the few standing pillars is Chaos, looking down on them as if they were ants.

"Come on Jupiter, I'm so eager for you to join the real fight."

Sailor Moon cries out, catching the attention of all of her soldiers. Darien pushes her hard against the ground, with his sword drawn he prepares himself. She has no choice but to use her scepter.

* * *

><p>I can taste it, the light blood between my teeth from his fist hitting my cheek. The storm roars as I hit him again and again. Lightning hits him straight from the clouds. He falls and I don't hesitate in kicking his sword away.<p>

"You always were the better fighter Mako."

I look away. "You have no right to be calling me that." I charge my fists.

He doesn't say another word. For the first time since we met on this moon I can see the fear in his eyes. It is there written all over his face. I don't see part of my past, only an obstacle in my way. "This is our destiny Makoto. This Kingdom will fall just like it did back then, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

His arrogant smile is getting to me. I'm angry and I can't help but scream. Everything rushes back to me, the dances, the dates, even the late nights in the garden. My fists rain down. I feel the life draining from his body, but I don't stop. The sparks fly from my fists to his face and in those moments I don't feel anything. The storm doesn't let up and neither do I. It was like I was back on the battlefield.

When I do stop, there is nothing left for me. The betrayal is finally over. I stand and look at my hands. It was too easy to do this. I step back and gaze at the bloody corpse I left lying in front of me. It fades until nothing but a stone remains. The Generals aided in the fall of the Moon Kingdom, but not here. If there's one thing I won't allow, it is for my friend's to feel the guilt of fighting.

I'm lost and there's nothing I can do about it. My duty is to protect the future, and I'll be damned if I fail. There are no excuses this time. No more distractions will get in my way. This I promise.

In that moment I close my eyes and concentrate as hard as I can. My Guardian appears beside me and opens a portal. I bow and step through without a second's hesitation.


	6. One Step at a Time

Chapter 6

Saturn strikes down the last of the Shadow warriors and turns her attention to the others. Both Uranus and Pluto are still recovering from the wounds that had just been healed.

"We should help the others." Neptune turns but stops as Saturn grabs her wrist.

"We can't help them with this. This is for the Princess to figure out. It isn't our place."

Pluto leans back against part of the ruins. "I thought your duty was to protect them. If that is the case then we need to help."

Saturn shakes her head. "It's not that simple. We cannot simply fight the trials for you all. Nothing would be gained. Besides, things aren't always as they seem."

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the halls of the Silver Palace with my head held high. Today was the day that my destiny was to be decided. As Sailor Jupiter I was to be one of Princess Serenity's personal guards. As I entered the main hall I realized that there was no one here except Queen Serenity herself. I bowed and she asked me to come closer.<em>

_"I need you to understand something Makoto. No one else can know this but you, and Hotaru. If this Kingdom ever dies then it is up to you two to save the world from the Chaos that may engulf the future in darkness. It is you and Hotaru that must combat this. I am placing Hotaru in a slumber to maintain order." I nodded._

_"I understand." She then looked up to the stars._

_"As the last of the Jovian Planet's pure bloodline, this is your destiny. Promise me you will look after the others."_

_"I promise."_

A promise means nothing if you can't keep it. My father was telling me this from the day I was born until the day I died. I step out and look at the sight before me. My first instinct is to jump into the fight, but I look back and see Saturn watching intently. As much as it pains me, I need to stand back.

Mars attacks Jadeite without mercy. The burn on his arm is evidence of the ferocity of her power. He stumbles back into Kunzite who is bound by Venus' chains. Mercury steps back and pulls the visor off of her face. Zoicite smiles and brushes the ice off his arm.

It is an obvious stalemate. Saturn joins me. "It's not right."

I nod. "They won't beat them, not if they refuse to take their lives."

She sighs. "Then Nephrite-"

"Is gone."

Silence drifts between us, broken only by the scream of Sailor Moon. Darien stands over her with his sword over his head. Her scepter lay broken at her feet. The others go to react, but Saturn raises the wall.

Uranus shouts. "Let us go!"

I turn to Saturn. "You can feel it can't you?"

She nods. "Yeah."

I don't waste time. In that moment we reach a silent agreement. Saturn turns away while I sprint towards the others. The Generals stop in their places. The fear in their eyes mimics Nephrite's. I charge a handful of lightning and throw it towards Darien. Sailor Moon screams a second time, but it's not because I hit him, it is because of what she saw.

His form changes into that of a dark shadow that melts into the ground. Chaos jumps down from his pillar and claps his hands. "You're a smart one aren't you? Seeing through my illusions like they're not even there."

I smile. "You can't hide the dark energy."

He nods. "No I suppose not. Too bad. I would have loved to see her face." He turns to the Generals. "And you three. That was a most disappointing performance. I suggest you head back and lick your wounds."

If I saw fear in their eyes before then this must be pure terror. The three of them disappear together leaving only himself to face us.

"Surely we're not meant to fight here."

He smiles. "No, this is not the place. Patience my dear. The time is nearing."

I help Sailor Moon to her feet and push her behind me. "I suspect you have the Prince then."

He shakes his head. "Of course we do, but proving to be rather resilient this time around. Don't you worry though, we'll break him sooner or later."

Sailor Moon tries to push past me. "Give him back!"

Chaos shrugs and throws a wilting rose on the ground. "You're still so innocent to the atrocities and harsh realities that surround us. That's why you'll die when you meet the Queen. She'll rip your heart right out of your chest." He jumps back as a ball of fire flies past his head. Mercury, Mars and Venus stand behind me. "Tempers really are flying aren't they?"

I let the electricity flow through my fingers. "Tell your Queen that this is far from over."

He nods. "Don't worry, I know that she's looking forward to meeting all of you."

And with those words he vanishes. Sailor Moon falls to her knees with light tears falling from her eyes. I shake my head. "You have to stop crying. It accomplishes nothing."

Mars pushes me back. "Hey, she's upset. I'm not one to condone the crying, but we're at a loss here."

Saturn drops her wall and approaches us with the others behind her. "Jupiter's right. She needs to stop now. There's nothing more we can do here."

Venus shakes her head. "Then what's the next move because I'm tired of playing this guessing game."

I finally look down and realize how much blood I have on me. Their conversation continues, but I don't hear any of it. Hotaru is watching me, I can feel her eyes studying my every move.

"Are you even listening?"

I don't say anything. Really, there's nothing to say. Between the two of us, Hotaru and I are doing our job, but the others don't see that. I look down at the broken scepter and look back at the ruins. "I think that first we need to find you a new scepter."

The silence ensues again until Mars rolls her eyes. "And where do you suggest we go for that?"

Saturn turns to the ruins. "I'm surprised that none of you can feel the energy in this place. Queen Serenity had many weapons hidden here that had been lost after the fall of this kingdom. I'm sure we could find something."

I nod. "There's so much history here. I bet you all could learn a thing or two from the past."

Sailor Moon sighs and wipes the last tears from her eyes. "I guess we could give it a try."

Saturn only smiles and begins walking into what once was the Silver Palace.


	7. The Honest Truth

Chapter 7

With each step I take I feel as if I'm back in the past. Hotaru walks beside me. Our steps match each other. I remember this structure when it still stood tall as a symbol of peace, but in the end it was just the calm before the storm. The clashing swords and the bloodstained fields are the last things I remember from that time.

Uranus and Neptune stand the closest to Sailor Moon. Neither of them trusts us, and I don't blame them. Had our positions been reversed, I'm almost certain that I would be feeling the same way.

"Do you think it's still there?"

I sigh. "It's hard to tell. Queen Serenity only ever used it once. For all we know it could…" But I stop.

"What's wrong?" Venus' question falls deaf to my ears. Saturn understands. I look on to what was once the palace garden and just…stop. It's hard to forget what you've lived through. I can't help but picture it through my mind again. There, no more than a few meters away, is where I took Princess Serenity's wounds and died.

"Jupiter?" Mercury turns to Saturn.

"She's just remembering, that's all."

The betrayal of the Generals was not my fault but I still feel responsible for the deaths of their victims. Had I not been so enthralled by the distraction I'm sure I would have been ready. I move on without a spoken word.

Venus comes to my side. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry?"

"Can you spare a minute?"

I look to Saturn who nods. "Fine. We'll catch up in a minute."

Mina and I stand off to the side and look at the rubble in front of us. I can sense it, the tension and the freedom. The stars speak to me much like they did back then. Neph was so good at reading them. I'm afraid I never was as good as he.

"I want you to tell me how we died."

I pause. "I don't understand why."

She looks to the ground. "Because I know there's more to all of this that both of you aren't telling us. I just want to help."

I smile. "You were our leader. I followed your every command until the very end. You died saving me. Now it's my turn."

"You're not going to die."

I shrug. "I made a promise to Queen Serenity and I intend to keep it. Hotaru thinks that she can help me, but I want her to get through this."

Venus shakes her head. "Lita, you sound like you're going to do something stupid."

"No, but there are parts of me that get lost when I fight. It's in my blood to continue on until victory. I'm a soldier, a good one, and I know that if something happens I can count on you."

Her eyes widen. "For what?"

"To stop me."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

Saturn stops and turns to Mars. "Please be patient. We're almost there."

Neptune closes her eyes. "There's something here. Like, a presence, but it's so sad."

Mercury pulls out her computer. "I'm not reading anything out of the ordinary."

Saturn starts walking again. She doesn't say a word. The others follow until they come to a large rubble filled area next to what looks like a throne. In that moment Saturn stops and kneels.

"It was here within these walls where we all met each other for the first time. It was here where our destinies were decided."

Uranus shakes her head. "We set our own destinies."

Saturn smiles. "The roads on which you travel, change as the choices come, but the fate at the end of it all is set in stone long before you even realize it."

Uranus goes to speak again but Pluto stops her. Mars steps forward and pulls Sailor Moon with her. "Come on. Let's do this quickly. I'm not comfortable being here."

Sailor Moon stops and looks on to the throne. "Is my destiny written in stone?"

Saturn sighs. "We all have our parts to play. Yours is just that much more import-" She stops mid-sentence.

It only takes a moment for her to feel it, the slowing of moments. Saturn looks to Pluto, but stops as the rubble around them moves.

"What's going on?"

The question lingers in the air. Everyone watches as the broken stone walls begin reforming. "This is impossible." Mercury types away at her computer.

Then comes the silence. All of them stand still and look on to the perfect sight. You couldn't tell that there had been a war here.

"Your name is Shinozaki, am I correct?" Everyone turns to see the throne now occupied by a ghost from the past.

"Yes, your majesty."

Sailor Moon takes a step forward and looks intently at Queen Serenity. This woman had only ever come to her in dreams. "Saturn, is this real?" At that moment the Silver Crystal appears in front of her.

"It seems that this is something we are meant to see."

The Queen turns to her left. "Makoto, would you come in here please?"

Everyone watches as Sailor Jupiter enters the room and bows. "I am here."

"Your Kingdom has sent you an escort for tonight's ball. Is there something that I need to know?"

Jupiter shakes her head. "No, it is only a precaution. Scouts from the Earth report massive energy fluctuations surrounding its atmosphere. I requested that Shino and the rest of my personal guard join us. It is better to be prepared."

Shinozaki nods. "I promise that we won't be in the way. Princess Makoto has already given us strict instructions as to our duties."

The Queen sighs. "Alright, but I don't want this to be a concern for our guests. Today is special to both me and my daughter."

Jupiter smiles. "Of course."

Queen Serenity descends from her throne. "I leave it to you two then."

Both of them watch as the Queen exits. Shinozaki turns. "There's something else. It's about the Generals."

Jupiter shakes her head. "We've already gone over this Shino. They are part of Endymion's guard. We can trust them."

He shakes his head. "I need to be honest."

Jupiter smiles. "Are you not always?"

"You're distracted. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want you losing sight of your duty. That General, the one from the West…"

"Nephrite."

"Yeah, I don't trust him. He's just someone-"

Jupiter clenches her fists. "That I happen to love."

Saturn turns away, something that the others notice. Mars puts her hand on her shoulder. "Why do we need to know this?"

Saturn looks down. "The past holds the reasons for the future. Jupiter and I have already seen all this."

Mercury looks at Jupiter. "Are you saying that Jupiter was in love with Nephrite? That's impossible."

Pluto shakes her head. "No, it makes sense."

Saturn grips her glaive. "She wasn't the only one. All of the Princess' personal guard fell in love with an Earth General. It's one of the main reasons the Kingdom fell. It's why they are your individual trials."

Uranus smiles. "Then what about us? We obviously weren't there when it happened."

Saturn nods. "The three of you were waking me on Jupiter's orders. We fought and eventually we fell."

Sailor Moon sighs. "I just don't understand why we need to see this. Shouldn't we be looking for the scepter? Darien is still being held captive. We have to do something!"

At that moment both Jupiter and Shinozaki disappeared. "I'm showing you this to prepare you for what needs to be done and to avoid past mistakes." Saturn steps back and bows her head as her Guardian appears in front of them. "For years the silence has plagued this fallen Kingdom and now it is you that must correct this. We all have our battles to face alone. It is this moment that became the mistake; the distraction that lead to destruction. Mars, Mercury and Venus must kill the remaining Generals."

Mars shakes her head. "I am not accustomed to killing."

Mercury nods in agreement.

Guardian Saturn closes her eyes. "If you don't then history will just repeat itself. It is your duty. If you leave this to Jupiter then the outcome will not change and Crystal Tokyo will not be born. There must be balance."

Neptune steps forward. "What happened in the past? Why is it so important the Jupiter not fight?"

Guardian Saturn bows. "Excellent question daughter of Neptune, one that I cannot answer. Instead, let me show you."

The rubble begins to shift again, but this time it is not the Silver palace that they see. Pluto steps back. "My god."

Guardian Saturn nods. "Yes, it never gets easier to look at this."

The others look on to see a battlefield like none other. Bodies pile onto each other, but it is not this that catches everyone's eye. No, it is the sight of the lone warrior standing above it all that strikes fear into their hearts. Her armor, damaged imperfectly with blood already drying in the cool air.

* * *

><p>"Lita, I don't understand."<p>

I nod. "Before I became one of the Princess guard, I got lost in the bloodshed of my planet. It was my father's wish to unite every country. I reveled in it all. The satisfaction of taking one's life thrills me."

Venus shakes her head. "But that was then, this is now."

"I'm driven by anger just like I was back then. I haven't changed. It's in my blood to conquer. Promise me Mina, promise me that you will be the one to stop me, no one else."

"It won't come to that."

"How can you be so sure?"

She shrugs. "You're so set on believing that this will happen, and I don't understand why."

I pause and look at my hands. "It's only because… Chaos and I… we've known each other for a long time."


	8. Forks in the Road

Chapter 8

Sailor Moon steps forward and looks to the teenage girl standing on the ridge, a single sword clasped in her hand. "This is the last great Jovian war. The forces were lead by Princess Makoto and her Knight Shinozaki." Guardian Saturn steps back.

Everyone watches as the warrior in front of them steps down. Her eyes tell a simple story of kill or be killed. She walks forward inspecting the ground before coming face to face with a little girl. "You need to get out of here. My soldiers won't show you mercy."

The little girl closes her eyes and transforms into Sailor Saturn. "I can feel it in your heart. Your guilt, your envy, even your sadness."

Makoto raises her sword. "This is no place for children. Stand out of my way."

Uranus looks at the scene in front of her then turns to Neptune. "If this was Lita, then where were we during all this?"

Guardian Saturn smiles. "Both of you were meeting for the first time on the moon with Queen Serenity to start your training."

Mercury sighs. "And where were we?"

She closes her eyes. "Mars, Mercury and Venus were still only children not yet ready to take their duty."

Mars shakes her head. "That would make Jupiter older than us."

She nods. "Of course. Both she and Saturn are the oldest of all of you. That is why they guard you."

The sounds of a battle cry cause the others to turn back to the sight they had left. Saturn holds her glaive to Makoto's sword. In that moment both attack. Sailor Moon stands with a look of understanding. She turns and looks to the Sailor Saturn behind her. "She's corrupted with Chaos."

Saturn steps forward. "The Jovians used to be the keepers of chaos, but Queen Serenity wanted peace and to do that Chaos needed to be lifted."

At that moment Makoto cried as Saturn's glaive falls to the ground. Everyone watches as the princess of Jupiter kicks her enemy down. "You dare raise a blade to me?"

Saturn nods. "By the power of Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal I will not yield!" At that moment Saturn pulls out a small purple crystal and tackles Makoto. She screams as a dark shadow is absorbed. The Princess of Jupiter turns on her side and holds her chest while Saturn grasps the crystal in her hands.

"What's going?" Uranus turns.

"I absorbed all the chaos on Jupiter and locked it away on a planet called Nemesis."

Everyone watches as Makoto struggles to her feet. "Who are you?"

Saturn turns. "My name is Hotaru."

The scene shifts in front of them all as the ruins return to what they once were. Guardian Saturn disappears leaving only her ward to speak. "The scepter we're looking for is the weapon used by Queen Serenity to unite the planets into the Silver Alliance. She only ever used it once."

Sailor Moon nods. "If I get it then all this fighting can stop."

Saturn shakes her head. "It's not that simple. If you take the scepter then you sacrifice something of yourself."

Mars sighs. "And what would that be?"

"That is something for the Moon Princess to discover."

* * *

><p>I can see the concern on Mina's face, but there's nothing I can do about it. She looks to me as if I have an explanation for what I just said. "Chaos is a part of my heritage. That's the truth."<p>

She nods. "But we can help you right?"

I shake my head. "The duty of protecting you all falls to Hotaru and I. I'm just warning you of this so that you can make the hard decision that only a leader can."

"You put me in a hard position."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She smiles. "You owe me Lita."

I walk forward, but stop. Mina looks concerned as I turn around. "Something doesn't feel right. Can you sense that?"

Venus closes her eyes. "Are you talking about the slight pulsing in the ground?"

I nod. "That's it."

She opens her eyes. "It feels like the ground is shaking."

I look behind us and see everyone else approaching. Saturn stares ahead with her glaive held tightly in her fingers. Her Guardian appears in front of me. "You can't change fate no matter how hard you try. The trials are for all who seek the future."

Venus rolls her eyes. "I've just about had enough."

Guardian Saturn bows. "I wish you luck, daughter of Venus."

And with that she disappears. Mercury pulls out her computer. "The moon's gravitational center has been shifted across the orbital line."

Mars sighs. "I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

Mercury nods. "It means that Earth's surface will shift to compensate."

Sailor Moon steps forward. "What does that mean exactly?"

Saturn closes her eyes. "The great sleep is beginning. The world will be covered in ice."

I nod. "We need to find the scepter and stop this." I then turn to Pluto. "You can look into the past and see where it is."

She sighs. "It will take some time."

I shrug. "It's better than digging under rubble."

Saturn kneels down and touches the ground while Pluto's rod emanates a light glow. Neptune turns to Uranus. "Can you feel the distance between our elements?"

Uranus nods. "It's slowly fading."

Mars steps back. "My god…"

We all look up and watch as the once green land slowly fades to white. The sparks dance through my fingers. I turn away and look at the ruins. The Earth will be desolate if we fail. Pluto finally opens her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

"This won't be as easy as we thought. The scepter was split into two halves. One half is here beneath the former palace gardens. The other is in Charon castle in a state of constant flux between time."

I nod. "Charon orbits Pluto. Perhaps you four should go there. The rest of us will find what is hidden here."

Saturn smiles. "That would be the best course of action. We'll meet back here once we have what we need."

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto nod in agreement as Saturn opens a portal. I sigh and bow my head as each of them walk through. Sailor Moon puts her hand on my shoulder.

"The gardens were by the Palace courtyard right?"

I watch as the portal closes. "Yes."

She takes the lead. It's strange to see Serena taking the initiative. Mercury and Mars follow closely while Venus walks beside me. The stars are so beautiful out here. Not much changes when you're standing in ruin. The sparks still dance off the tips of my fingers. The silence between us doesn't last long as Mars turns to me.

"Promise me that you won't fight too much alright?"

I shrug. "What are you talking about?"

She stops. "We know about the past and we understand the risks. It's just, if there's something we can do then leave it to us ok?"

That's when I see it, concern, fear, and uncertainty. Their eyes tell it all. I don't answer right away. Serena looks to me with that same curiosity. Venus puts her hand on my shoulder. "You're not alone in this duty."

I nod. "If I do that then you three have to promise me that you won't hold back when you see them again."

Venus steps back. "Who?"

I sigh. "The Generals. As much as I know that it's hard, they can't be allowed to walk away. If they do then history will just repeat itself."

Mercury shakes her head. "You want us to kill them?"

I look away. "I want you to defend yourselves and not regret anything that happens."

Mars nods. "Alright."

I smile. "Then let's go. I'm not sure what to expect."

* * *

><p>Saturn steps out of the portal onto a thin stone ground. Charon castle stands before her in complete darkness. Pluto's rod lightens the way as Uranus and Neptune grasp their talismans.<p>

Footsteps echo as they explore the first floor. Saturn stops about halfway up the stairs. Neptune looks around. "What's wrong?"

She sighs. "There's a presence here. It's something that I hadn't felt in a long time."

Pluto's rod grows brighter revealing a man at the top of the steps. Uranus and Neptune take fighting stances but Saturn and Pluto just look on. He steps forward and smiles. "It's been a long time since you've been here Setsuna, or is it Trista? You've had so many names."

Pluto steps between Uranus and the man. "Cronos."

Neptune shakes her head. "Do you know this man?"

Pluto nods. "He's the master of time itself."


	9. Promises to Keep

Chapter 9

_The storms on Jupiter cracked through the sky like the sun on Earth. This was the day that I was to meet my fellow soldiers for the first time. The moon kingdom was larger than I had ever imagined. Accompanying me was Shinozaki. Under my father's orders we entered the palace together and parted at the great hall._

_"Makoto, I'll be waiting for you when you have finished." _

_I nodded and walked through the archway. Sitting on the throne was Queen Serenity. Beside her sat her daughter. It was evident that I was the first to arrive. I bowed as the Queen smiled to me._

_"Princess Makoto, heir to the Jovian throne. Come closer now." _

_I did as asked and bowed once again. "You're Majesty." _

_She merely shook her head and stepped off her throne. She motioned for me to stand. "We are all equals here Makoto. This is my daughter." And with that I bowed once more as the other three princesses appeared behind me._

I can sense the energy approaching us. We won't be alone for too long. Mercury lowers her visor as we continue to walk forward. Mars looks back only for a second. I stop. "This is it."

All of us stand still in anticipation. Venus sighs. "So what is it we're looking for exactly?"

I shrug. "There must be something, a fluctuation in energy or a chamber of some sort."

Mars closes her eyes and places her hands together. "There's an unbalanced cradle of energy here, but I'm not sure where it is coming from."

Mercury pulls out her computer. "If my scans are right then it should be directly under there."

I pause and recognize the torn up ground as being where the fountain once stood. Sailor Moon steps forward and places her hand on the rubble.

"Step back."

All three of them do as I say and move behind me. My fists are charged. I smile and hit the ground hard. The energy pulses through the ground and clears all remnants of stone from in front of us.

Sailor Moon walks forward and sees the broken staircase that spirals down into the ground. "Let's go."

Everyone moves except me. I realize now, with the presence behind me, that I have a choice. There is no mistaking it. I can feel the remaining three Generals fast approaching. They probably left just long enough to lick their wounds.

"Lita?"

I nod. "I'll go down with the Princess. You three should stay here."

Venus looks straight at me. "Is something coming?"

I sigh. "Promise me that you guys will defend yourselves."

In that moment all of them look at each other. Their silence tells me that they understand. I grab Serena's hand and pull her towards the stairs. "They'll be in trouble we have to stay."

I shake my head. "I'd be breaking the rules. I can't kill them Serena, history will just repeat itself. It's happened before, and I don't want it to happen again. I'll be sealing my own fate. It was never my destiny to kill the other three. That task must be theirs."

Mercury nods. "It's alright Sailor Moon; we'll still be here when you get back."

Mars smiles. "Amy's right. We'll wait around for you."

Venus laughs. "Just don't take too long."

Serena smiles before walking down the steps on her own accord. I follow in silence. As we descend multiple torches light our path.

"This is kind of creepy."

I nod. "Well no one has been here in a long time."

Serena continues on until I grab her shoulder and step in front. "Is something wrong?"

"There's something here."

In that moment I charge my right hand. That's when it moves. One shadow warrior sprints towards us. I react by throwing the lightning into its chest. By now the echoes of Mars' attacks reach us. Serena turns. "We have to go back."

I shake my head. "No, we can't. We have to get what we came here for." Another warrior appears behind her. I move quickly and hit it hard into the wall. "Come on Serena we have to go."

Mercury's scream carries through the halls, but Serena only turns away. "Tell me they'll be alright."

My eyes widen. "Sorry?"

She looks up. "Tell me they'll be ok and I'll believe you."

I nod and take her hand. "They'll be fine."

She sighs and runs forward down the hall. I follow, taking out every warrior that steps in our way.

* * *

><p>Pluto kneels to the man in front of her. He smiles and steps down to meet her. "It's been a long time since you've been here."<p>

She nods. "I know. We're looking for-"

"Half of the scepter. It was entrusted to your mother many centuries ago. Charon is, after all, so far away from the evils on the Earth."

Uranus steps forward. "So then you know where it is."

He turns his attention to the blond. "I know many things Amara. Your dreams and your secrets. Your past and your future. The days you lived on Uranus and trained with the Outer planets. Ask me anything and I'm sure I'll have an answer."

Saturn nods. "Then tell me of the greatest trial that we will have to face."

He pauses. "Hotaru, that's you isn't it. You're much older than your body. I remember you asking me this same question many a year ago. Do you recall my answer?"

"Duty over friendship."

He smiles. "You ask a question when you already know the answer, but I can tell you this. She will fight through the darkness, but she'll never be the same."

Neptune shakes her head. "What are you talking about?"

Cronos sighs. "Hotaru knows and that is all that matters."

Pluto rises to her feet. "Can you show us the scepter?"

He nods. "Is this the path that you choose Setsuna? You can avoid this by returning to the gate."

She shakes her head. "I'll see this through to the end."

He steps back. "Then please all of you must follow me."

* * *

><p>My breathing slows as I fight more and more. The trail of bodies behind me slowly disintegrates into nothing. Serena and I finally emerge into a small chamber. Sensing the power, I take one step back.<p>

"Lita?"

I nod. "There's the alter, you should go."

She looks back ahead and walks carefully around the rubble. I remember much more than I ever want to. I'd be lying if I said that the cries of my friends didn't bother me. I can feel the anger and rage flowing through my veins. I try to stop it, but I'm only delaying the inevitable. My Jovian heritage is one of war not peace. That is why I train to keep my emotions in check.

I look up only to see Serena with the Silver Crystal in her hands. The stone on the alter splits in half revealing top of the scepter. She goes to reach it, but hesitates. Venus' cry brings determination to her face

"I've got it Lita, let's go."

She sprints alongside me back the way we came. I would have thought that she'd have been too tired to keep up. I could see it in her eyes. The Moon Princess was accepting her destiny. I keep her behind me as I emerge onto the surface of the moon. Blood was thick in the air. The Generals were already engaging in combat.

Mercury flies back into a pillar only to have Zoicite lift her by the throat. Sailor Moon tries to push by me. "What are you doing? We need to help them!"

I shake my head. "These are their trials. We can't interfere."

"Are you saying that we can only stand here and watch?"

I nod. "Yes."

She pushes me aside. "I won't accept that."

I grab her wrist and pull her back. "This isn't our place. Believe me I want to kill them, but doing so would only leave me vulnerable."

She looks away. "You said that your duty was to protect us and make sure we survive. Lita, please."

Jadeite raises his sword to Mars.

"Do you understand what happened last time? This is my trial, to stand back and accept that I cannot fight all their battles. I already killed Nephrite. Killing them-"

"I'm not asking you to kill them. I just can't stand watching my friends get hurt when I can do something."

Venus falls to the ground and readies her chain.

"Serena-"

"What happened to you Lita? You and Hotaru, you've changed."

Kunzite evades to the side and moves in with his sword.

"I promised you that I wouldn't fight."

The Generals ready themselves for the final blow. It donned on me that none of the others were striking to kill. Sailor Moon pulled her arm from my grasp. She didn't care about the promise. All three Generals suddenly turn their attention to the Princess.

My father once told me that a promise means nothing if you can't keep. Today I choose one promise and break another. As each General moves to attack the Princess I can hear the others scream. With lightning in my hands I fail my trial and summon the storm. The rage of my past flows through me as the thunder stops the three of them in their tracks.

* * *

><p>"It seems that the timeline is on the brink of shifting."<p>

Saturn closes her eyes. "The Generals." She turns only to have Cronos stop her.

"It was the Princess who asked this of her. My prediction still stands. Chaos is coming."

Uranus steps back. "What are you talking about?"

Saturn bows her head. "Remember what we saw in the palace."

She nods. "Yes."

"History is on the way to repeating itself."


	10. Don't Ever Look Back

Chapter 10

To say that I was furious was an understatement. The thunder cracks with each step I take. Lightning strikes the ground at random. The three Generals stop as I raise my hand and pound it into the ground. All eyes are on me as each General is struck by lightning and thrown off their feet.

"I told you that you had to kill them!" The thunder cracks again. "You can't be soft in the heat of battle!"

There's rage in my eyes as I clench my fists and walk towards Jadeite. Sailor Moon steps in front of me. "It's alright Lita, you can stop now."

I push her to the side. "None of you know the pain they've caused or the lies they've told. We gave them our hearts and they threw them away for a lonely queen."

"Lita, stop."

I turn to the future Queen. "You're weak right now, but you'll grow quickly."

I grab Jadeite's collar and lift him off the ground. With a handful of lightning I ready myself. Behind me I hear my name echo over and over again. On Jupiter, the enemy must fall.

"Bravo Jupiter. That's the fire we were missing in our last fight below the shrine. That is the Princess that I know all too well."

I look over my shoulder and see Chaos standing there with a smile on his face. "We can play once I've finished with these three."

He steps forward. "No, I think we'll play now. You're so predictable Jupiter. The rage in your soul calls to me just like it did all those centuries ago. Remember the battles we fought and the wars we won?"

I throw Jadeite to the side. "You're impatient aren't you?"

He shrugs. "You waste your time on these pathetic Generals. You should let me help you. We'll kill them together just like we would on the battlefield, remember?"

Mars forces herself to stand. "Lita."

I shake my head. "We killed many didn't we?"

He nods. "These girls are weak. They were weak then and they are weak now." He extends his hand. "Come with me."

I feel so different and I'm not sure why. In that moment I understand that this is not what I want. Those Generals… I want so bad to kill them, but I can't… can I?

Kunzite stands and charges towards me. The lightning crashes a mere foot to his left. I turn. "You're head is mine."

Everything seemed to slow right down. I raise my hand only to have Sailor Moon tackle me to the ground. Kunzite resumes his charge only to stop a few steps in; around his neck, a golden chain. I watch as Venus pulls back as hard as she can. The snap of his neck fills my ears.

Realization sets in as Venus lets the tears fall from her eyes. "I tried not kill him. You told me not to hold back but I did. I didn't think I was capable of taking a life."

Both Jadeite and Zoicite look at each other before disappearing. Chaos steps forward and claps his hands. "Now I didn't see that coming. Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought." He turns to me. "Are you coming with me, Makoto?" I push the princess off me and walk towards him. He smiles. "You can't resist the feeling of battle."

The others protest as I take his hand. "I failed one trial, but I refuse to let you walk away."

A bolt of lightning strikes the both of us. The pain means nothing to me. This is my element and it will do as I command. He screams and falls to the ground. My knees buckle and give out under my weight.

I grasp my chest and close my eyes. The hole in my heart is already too far open. A shadow lifts from Chaos' previous body. That's when I understand. "Mina, get them away from here."

Mercury gets to her feet and stands beside Mars. Both motion towards Sailor Moon after seeing the shadow move. Venus pulls Sailor Moon out of the way as I quickly move and strike Chaos. It turns. "You can't stop us."

I run at it head on only to see it disperse in front of me. Sailor Moon struggles in Venus' grip. "Jupiter!" Mercury's warning comes too late.

Chaos emerges and surrounds me in a dark cloud. I close my eyes and summon a great storm. "You will be mine."

I shake my head. "That is never going to happen."

A surge of energy like none other echoes from the sky and hits the both of us. The pain is exhilarating. I fall to the ground. My eyes are getting heavy. I failed my trial and I accept the consequences. Mars screams my name but I don't have the energy to respond.

* * *

><p>A portal opens behind Sailor Mercury allowing the Outer Senshi to step through. Saturn looks on at the smoking crater surrounding Jupiter. "By the gods."<p>

Without warning she raises her wall, blocking an invisible attack. "You're very perceptive Saturn."

Uranus scans the area. "Where is he?"

Jupiter brings herself to stand. "It's just like old times isn't it?"

Sailor Moon steps forward. "Lita?"

Mercury lowers her visor. "I'm picking up massive amounts of negative energy."

Saturn turns away. "That's not Jupiter."

A bolt of lightning hits the wall. "Of course it's me, but my eyes are open now."

Saturn quickly opens a portal. "We have to go."

Neptune and Pluto hurry through followed by Mercury, Mars and Uranus. Venus stands there unable to move. "Lita."

Saturn pushes her through and grabs Sailor Moon. Both of them look back before disappearing. The wall collapses leaving Jupiter to stare at the Earth.

"What in the world was that?"

Saturn steps back. "She attacked them didn't she?"

Mercury nods. "I tried… but I just couldn't take a life."

Uranus turns away. "Even if it was for the greater good?"

Neptune pulls her back. "Amara, this isn't the time."

Mars looks to the ground. "I'm just as much to blame."

"No, it's my fault. I told her…" Sailor Moon drops to her knees and lets the tears fall from her eyes. "How did this happen?"

Saturn closes her eyes. "Fighting the Generals awakened the darkness suppressed for years. It was easy for Chaos to influence her. She failed her trial."

Venus steps forward. "Is this what happens if we fail the trials set before us?"

She nods. "The timeline is unstable. Every action will have its consequence."

"Can we save her?" Pluto's question causes Saturn to let out a sigh.

"I saved her once by locking Chaos within its crystal prison, but that cage has long since been broken. As much as this pains me, we cannot worry about Jupiter. Her fate now lies within the future Queen. We must attack directly and confront our past enemies." She then brings out half of the scepter. "It is the only way."

"But, Jupiter…"

Saturn nods. "At the very least she has taken Chaos out of the equation for the moment. She has her own struggle to deal with now."

Sailor Moon steps forward. "It was my doing."

"All actions will have its recourse. You will find that out before the end. All of our trials are far from over."

Sailor Moon takes half of the scepter and combines it with her own. "Let's end this before we lose anyone else."

In that moment a flash of light pierces through the sky as both halves become one. Saturn steps back and watches as Sailor Moon changes. "Duty before friendship that is how it was always meant to be."


	11. The Present Future

Chapter 11

Silence lingers between everyone as Sailor Moon changes into Princess Serenity. Saturn turns away and looks at the stars; she can't help but let a tear fall from her eye. Her princess will soon become a queen and her duty will be fulfilled, but at what cost? Her silent thoughts do not go unnoticed by the others.

As she starts walking away, Sailor Venus follows. "Hotaru."

Saturn turns. "I should have known that this was going to happen. It's my fault."

Venus shakes her head. "We'll get her back. We have the scepter, and Serena has a new transformation."

"I'm not worried about her power or her new form. There are just some things that won't work out the same. Pluto can't see the future, Uranus and Neptune are fighting and the others… are just shadows of the past to me."

Venus steps forward. "I made a promise to Lita-"

"That will cause more pain than kindness. Taking Kunzite's life caused hesitation. What do you think it will be like with your best friend?"

"She wanted me to stop her."

Saturn nods. "And how do you think you will stop her? I remember fighting her in the past. She almost killed me then."

Venus nods. "I'll stop her, even if it means giving up my life."

Saturn shakes her head. "None of you understand. Mercury, Mars and yourself; the three of you were always meant to protect the Princess. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, they were meant to protect the talismans, but Lita and I… we were always meant to protect all of you. That is why we're here. Lita knew that. She may have asked you to stop her, but you can't. That burden falls to someone else."

"What would you have me do? Just stand by and watch as the two of you kill each other?"

Saturn looks to the ground. "Duty before friendship, remember that Mina. Jupiter and I, we've accepted our fates. It's time for you and the others to do the same."

"You know, it looks to me like you haven't accepted anything." Venus turns her attention back to the others.

Saturn closes her eyes. "If only that were true."

Guardian Saturn appears beside her. "You need to confront the darkness."

"I suppose you're right."

Princess Serenity opens her eyes and steps towards everyone. She smiles, but it holds no joy. With her scepter in hand she looks to Saturn and bows her head. "We need to go back to Earth."

Mercury steps forward. "Wait a second. Before we go shouldn't we have some sort of plan?"

Saturn shakes her head. "No, as I see it, it is the dark queen that will find us."

* * *

><p><em>Jove used to be so beautiful. There was once a time when I used to see the kingdom as a right rather than a privilege. The blood stained my hands like paint on a fresh canvas. My father would have been proud to see his daughter following in his footsteps. Still, his death left me with something more than sadness and regret. I feel strong enough to take on the world. <em>

_"Your highness, scouts have reported that the enemy breaks to the west. We won't be able to stop them until they've crossed Acosta."_

_I shook my head. "We'll stop them here."_

_My Lieutenant stepped back. "The village will get caught in the cross fire."_

_I nodded. "Such are the ways of war. No one is safe."_

_"You can't do that."_

_I turned away. "Make the order."_

_"But-"_

_I began to walk when his voiced echoed through the air. "Makoto!"_

_"I'm going to end this civil war anyway I can. Are you with me?"_

_"No."_

My armored shifted with each step I took. I remember it now, the hatred in my eyes. My body moves but not because I am moving it. It takes all my will power just stay in one place.

"Why are you fighting me Mako? We've gone through too much for you to hate me."

"We are not one anymore. I left you behind me-"

"And Jove crumbled! What would the King have thought of his daughter if he knew how she gave up an Empire to join a doomed alliance?"

"You influenced him just like you influenced me."

"But it was you who welcomed me back. We can fight in this body for an eternity if that's what it takes. You are weak without me."

"Then we'll fight for an eternity, but right now you aren't going to hurt anyone else."

"My my… you really don't understand do you? You speak as if you're in control. Your body is mine and nothing you say will change it. Your destiny has always been sealed with mine. Now just watch and enjoy the show." That's when I feel it. Each step I take is not of my own. Suddenly I am like a child struggling to keep my sanity. I force my knees to give out. Chaos attempts to stand. "Why do you insist on doing things the hard way?"

"I'll kill myself before I allow you to hurt my friends in my own body." Electricity gathers in my finger tips.

"No you won't. In mere moments this will all be over. Both of us will cease to exist. All that will remain is a single entity, one that derives from both you and I together. Just like old times. We'll fight wars and follow the Queen-"

"Your Queen is much different than mine."

"We'll see about that."

In that moment I felt it; the pain coursing through my body. Chaos screams, but only I can hear it. Still, with every ounce of my being, I focused on not moving. Each second felt like hours. Green encircled my body and all I could do is watch as everything changed. Soon my scream joined that of chaos until only one voice was heard. That's when I closed my eyes and thought of the others. So many memories flashed through my mind. Is this what death truly feels like? There's no going back now. My head hits the ground and then there's nothing, not the cold rock beneath my face or the warmth of the storm approaching. No, all I feel is nostalgia and regret. Jove used to be so beautiful… Where did those days go?

* * *

><p>Saturn opens the portal to the Earth in silence. One by one everyone steps through. The sight that beheld them was cold beyond words. Princess Serenity steps forward and raises her scepter. "We need to stop this."<p>

Mercury lowers her visor. "The atmosphere is over compensating."

Mars shakes her head. "But how did this happen so quickly?"

A gust of cold air brushes past the Princess. Behind her, a voice echoes. "You kept me waiting for a long time."

Uranus and Neptune are the first to turn around but it is Saturn that raises the wall. Princess Serenity takes one step forward. "Beryl."

Beside her stand Jadeite and Zoicite. She smiles and summons several dark shadows. "We're missing one little soldier aren't we? No matter, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"What is it you want?" The Princess' voice is much more mature than it had been several minutes ago.

Beryl bows her head and smiles. "This time around all I want to do is talk. We can save the fighting for later, but right now words will suffice."

Mars shakes her head. "Your words are poison."

Pluto moves towards Beryl but the Princess holds her back. "No, it's alright. Saturn, would you lower the wall?"

"As you wish."

The wall falls leaving only a small distance between both factions. Uranus and Neptune move beside the Princess. Saturn steps back out of the way.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

Beryl closes her eyes. "The future of this doomed planet and the ruler that will oversee the change."

She snaps her fingers and summons several shadows binding a man. The Princess' eyes widen but she keeps her composure. "Darien."


	12. Nowhere but Forward

Chapter 12

The ground is so cold. Gravity seems to be working against me. _Jove used to be beautiful._ I don't understand what's happening. The smell of metal is crusted on my hands much like the salt in the sea. Is this… armor? _Where am I? _I take my first few steps towards crumbled columns of stone. Was this some castle? But that's impossible… _Such a shame_.

"There she is!"

I turn and see nothing but shadows in front of me. They slowly approach. I don't remember seeing them move behind me but I was hit forward just the same. "Who are you?"

"Oh, come now Jupiter."

I'm hit again. That's when a separate voice bellows behind me. "That's enough. We need to find out what she did with Chaos."

I feel myself being lifted, but it doesn't last. The sword at my hip fits all too perfectly in my hand. Instinct takes over as I pull it from the sheath and strike back. I land on my feet and jump back. A smile creeps on my face as the tip of my blade drips red.

"Now that is interesting. Shadows can bleed."

"Stay back."

I laugh. "Or what? For some reason I'm enjoying our little tussle. I'm up for round two, what do you say?"

The shadows disappear only to reveal five men standing in front of me, one of which is on his knees clenching his chest. "Beryl sent us."

I nod. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Where is Chaos?"

"It's all around us. It is the source of power and the source of weakness, but I think you've asked enough questions. You called me Jupiter."

One of the men behind him speaks. "Because that is your name."

"And where are we?"

He looks around. "The ruins of the moon kingdom."

It's as if something just slapped me in the face. Sparks dance from my fingers to the hilt I grip with my hands. "I must have missed one hell of a battle." I can see the confusion in their eyes.

"But weren't…" He stops as he's pulled back.

I flip the blood off the end of my sword and sheath the blade. "The five of you are pitiful. You had the element of surprise and yet you didn't strike me down. None of you are worth my time." I turn away.

"Wait."

"There is nothing to wait for." I can't help but smile as the flow of energy dances through my hands. "You can tell this Beryl that I would love to meet them sometime. I'm always open for a little diplomacy."

The injured man struggles to his feet. "You can't just walk away."

I smile. "Right now I feel as if I can do whatever I want to. Go ahead and try to stop me. We'll paint the ground red together."

The men jump back as the thunder crackles over head. The fear in their eyes is so beautiful. One by one they disappear just as the rain falls. For some reason this feels so wrong. Rain isn't supposed to fall here. I look up at the stars and then at the ruins around me. War never changes.

* * *

><p>"Darien."<p>

The Prince's struggles are futile against the shadows that bind him. The stalemate is obvious. Beryl smiles at the board in front of her. "I propose a simple trade; the crystal for the prince."

Pluto turns to Uranus. "There's a presence behind us."

The Princess closes her eyes. "I know what I want to tell you, but it is not something that I can do."

Beryl shrugs. "You really have changed. What happened to the girl that cried when her friends jumped into danger for her? Do you remember that day? You let Jupiter die first then just like-"

"Stop it!"

Jadeite sighs. "My Queen, we're wasting our time here."

Zoicite nods in agreement. "Leave them to us, we'll bring you the Princess and the crystal."

Beryl sighs. "You two could barely handle Mercury and Mars by themselves. No, I think this is a battle best reserved for another time, unless you disagree, Princess."

Neptune steps towards Venus. "Something is wrong."

Saturn raises the wall in time to take the brunt of the dark beam striking from behind. Everyone takes their positions as Beryl moves towards Darien. "It's a shame really. I thought I would get at least someone with that." Shadows surround the wall from all sides.

The Princess shakes her head. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Beryl laughs. "Talking only gets you so far. Heed my warning, you and I oppose each other now, but when the darkness falls and the victor stands over the battlefield it won't be over. You can stay there in that little box and cower while I rule over this planet or you can fight for your precious love and justice." Both Jadeite and Zoicite disappear. "Either way you should act before someone gets hurt."

She, along with the shadows binding Darien, disappear. He falls to the ground hard. The Princess calls out to him but he doesn't hear her. His knees buckle as he brings himself to stand.

"Saturn, lower the wall." The Princess doesn't receive a reply. "Saturn?"

Sailor Saturn falls to her knees. "That blast was much stronger than I thought it would be." Her glaive hits the ground in front of her.

Mercury lowers her visor. "They're significantly stronger than last time."

Darien calls out to the Princess but all he does is attract attention to himself. Several shadows step away from the wall and hit him hard to the ground. He ceases to move.

"Darien! Saturn lower the wall now!"

She sighs. "Are you sure, Princess? If I do this then I might not have enough power to bring it up again."

Venus prepares her chain. "Well we can't just stay here like caged animals."

The Princess nods. "Lower the wall."

Saturn closes her eyes. "As you wish."

Uranus and Neptune are the first to strike as Saturn allows the wall to disappear. Mercury grabs the Princess and leads her towards Darien while the others engage the shadows.

"He won't be awake."

Venus looks to Saturn. "Hotaru, are you alright?"

She grabs her glaive. "All she'll do is cry now."

Pluto steps as the shadows fade. "Where are they going?"

Saturn walks forward. "Their deed is done."

Mars is the first to the Princess' side when her tears start to fall. "Serena?"

The Princess places one hand on Darien's cheek. "He's alright, right Mercury?"

She lowers her visor. "I think so, but his body temperature is dropping rapidly."

Mars sighs. "What does that mean exactly?"

Mercury stands and looks at her surroundings. "It means that he's being affected by the planet."

Saturn turns away. "The earth sleeps and so does he."

Serena stands. "What does that mean?"

Silence continues on until a gust of wind passes. "He's waiting for Crystal Tokyo along with every other human on this planet. Beryl knew this would happen."

The Princess doesn't move. Instead she stares only at the man lying in front of her. She wants to speak to him but she can't. Saturn turns away and takes several steps towards the frozen city in front of her. "Tell me Guardian, what do I do now?" But she doesn't receive an answer.


	13. Events in Motion

**I know it has been awhile, but fear not, I never leave a story unfinished. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Her guardian never came. Saturn curses under her breath before returning to the others. Mercury continues to type away on her computer while Mars sits next to the Princess. Both Uranus and Neptune stand next to Pluto in silence. There isn't anything to say and yet it feels as if something was overlooked.

She remembers the past as it had unraveled. All the betrayal and the lies never left her. The fall of this planet would mean an absolute repeat in history. Her hands are tied and she knows it. Still, she doesn't want to look as weak as she feels. Sailor Saturn is searching for answers that don't exist.

Venus steps forward and looks out at the city before her. Nothing could have prepared them for this. "We should get moving. It isn't safe to be in one place for too long."

The Princess looks to Saturn. "What do we do, Hotaru?"

In that moment, despite everything, the soldier of destruction displays a gentle smile. No one sees the frustration in her eyes. She goes to speak, but stops after feeling a familiar presence. Guardian Jupiter stands behind her.

Venus is the first to notice. "Jupiter?"

Saturn shakes her head. "Guardian Jupiter."

Jupiter's Guardian takes a couple steps forward before allowing her eyes to rest on the fallen prince. "His fate is not ours to decide."

The Princess brings herself to stand. "What do you mean?"

Guardian Jupiter looks to Saturn. "You've done well in bringing them this far, but now the storm is approaching. You know what they must do."

And with those words, she disappears. All eyes fall on Hotaru as she walks forward towards the fallen prince.

Uranus looks to the sky. "What kind of storm is coming?"

Mercury closes her computer. "It could be a metaphor of some kind."

Saturn shakes her head. "If only it were a metaphor."

Venus nods in understanding. "She was talking about Jupiter."

No one speaks as Saturn touches the ground. "I can sense a darkness coming. The two generals are on the move. Mercury and Mars should confront them."

Mars stands. "Where are they headed?"

Saturn turns. "First I need to know, do both of you have the will to strike them down?"

Mercury closes her eyes. "After seeing what happens when we fail... yes."

Mars lets out a sigh. "It doesn't look like we have a choice."

The soldier of destruction turns to the heart of the city. "They are going south, but I don't know why."

"Then we should go."

The Princess goes to say something, but stops. She watches as both Mercury and Mars run off into the city. Those that remain rest in silence until Saturn speaks. "We should prepare. I don't know what is going to happen from here on out. I suggest that Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stay with the Princess."

Venus nods. "And what about me?"

"You and I need to go searching for a blade long forgotten in the threads of time."

* * *

><p>It's so quiet here. For some reason I recall the sounds of clanging metal and cries of pain. This war must have been a big one. I take several steps towards the main ruins. There is something here, a power of some kind. I can feel it calling to someone.<p>

"You're very impressive, defeating my shadow warriors with little effort."

I turn and see a woman standing tall in a purple dress. "And who are you?"

"My name is Queen Beryl. I heard that you were willing to talk."

"Depends on what we are going to talk about. I don't take kindly to be attacked for no reason."

Her smile grows bigger, but I don't know why. "You don't remember who I am do you?"

"Should I?"

"Perhaps not."

The smell of blood is thick around her. I close my eyes. "Tell me Beryl, are you a conquorer?"

She seems surprised at the question. "Well... I suppose you could call me that?"

I smile. "Your men called me Jupiter, but it is a name that feels so foreign to me."

"Why don't you come back with me to Earth? Then I can show you who you are."

I laugh. "Come back with you? I'm sorry, you misunderstand my intention. I wish only to meet my opponent in battle."

"We do not have to be enemies."

"But we are, you attacked me first. Do not worry, I wish for nothing more than to return the favor. Now I know the face behind the army."

"Why you... how dare you refuse the most powerful Queen in this galaxy?"

"We can take it to swords if that is what you wish."

She pauses. "It seems that the players have changed." The rain continues to fall around us. "Now I understand the difference."

I turn away. "This will be the only time that I let you leave my sight unscathed."

"Your battle is not with me, but with the Princess of the moon. Remember that."

And with those words, she disappears. What a foul woman. She is the kind that would let her soldiers to the fighting for her. Despicable. I turn back to the ruins. There is still the matter of the energy I feel. It is almost as if a piece of of me is locked away somewhere. Someone seems to have been calling for a long time. Perhaps I should be the one to answer.

* * *

><p>"What are we looking for exactly?"<p>

Saturn sighs. "The holy blade of the Silver Crystal."

"Well, where is it?"

"Somewhere in this city."

"How can you be so sure?"

They both stop. "Because it was sent here along with the rest of you during your rebirth." Saturn pauses. "It was only to be used as a last resort."

"Why?"

She turns and looks to the city. "It was the only weapon designed to protect the Princess at all costs. It brings death just as easy as I can."

"You say that so casually."

"It's the truth."

Venus begins walking towards the empty road way. "Alright, lets go. I don't like leaving Serena by herself for too long."

Saturn nods and follows suit.

* * *

><p>The Princess never stops looking at her Prince. As much as she hates to admit it, he grows colder and colder with each passing moment. Neptune kneels down beside her in an attempt to comfort.<p>

"We'll save him."

The Princess nods. "I know."

"Then what is bothering you, Princess?"

She sighs. "All of this. Jupiter is gone, I'm losing Darien and now my friends are forced to take lives and dirty their consciences."

Uranus looks down at the both of them. "We know our duty, Princess. Please don't worry about us."

"It's not fair."

Pluto steps forward. "No one ever said this life would be fair."

"I'm just so tired of the sacrifice. No one should be getting hurt for the sake of the future." Silence surrounds them all. The Princess, despite her doubts, doesn't shed a single tear. She stands and turns towards the city. "This stops now."

Behind her, away from prying eyes stands Guardian Saturn. She watches with great intent. "The Princess is finally understanding."


	14. A Soldier's Path

Chapter 14

I can't stop the anger that courses through my veins. Every inch of me wants to scream in the heat of battle. Is this my destiny? Why can't I remember. There's an aura within me. It tempts my very being in so many ways. It is seductive, but not irresistable. Damn, it seems that I've been left here for a reason. I can hear the light cry for help. It too is a child born with no memory. These ruins are ancient and yet so familiar. Each step I take echoes in the past.

"Are you the daughter of Jove?" The voice is faint.

I look ahead, but there's nothing in front of me. "Where are you?"

There is a moment when I hear nothing but the silence. I don't even notice the sparks flowing through my fingers until they crackle against the air. What is this energy? The thunder cracks over my head. A storm?

"You are the daughter of Jove, I knew it."

I turn behind me. "Don't be a coward! Face me with dignity!"

The voice is cold, but welcoming. "It is not yet time for us to meet, but when it is, you'll take my hand without hesitation. I've seen both sides of your soul."

I reach for my sword, but stop inches before the hilt. The lightning dances between my fingers. I let it fly without mercy. "Incredible. I can control the storms."

"Still, the storm does not embrace you as its true master."

I smile and move the clouds. "The storms will be my servants. I will lead them to a glorious victory."

"So says the daughter of a forgotten empire."

"You speak in riddles. Who are you?"

Behind me, I can feel the faint presence of another. "I am one of many followers of a forgotten army lain to rest on the dark side of this galaxy. The Jovian empire used to be so strong. We would follow the strength of lightning. Our duty is to conquer."

"Where are you then?"

"You will find us eventually, my Queen, and then there will be true peace."

Just like that, the presence is gone. No words escape me as I step closer and closer to the ruins. A Queen? Is that what I am? No, not yet. Queens understand the needs of people; they are powerful because of the choices they must make. I am not a Queen, not yet, but if something is forgotten then it must be found. This lightning is strange. It is so familiar and yet so distant. I sense its weakness. If I am its master then it will obey me. I will make it strong again so that my enemies will cower at my feet. The storm is resistant, but that will soon change. This, I promise.

* * *

><p>The Earth is colder than it has been for generations. Mercury lowers her visor in an attempt to gather information. It doesn't make sense for either Jadeite or Zoicite to leave their Queen's side, especially after her appearance in front of the Princess.<p>

"Anything new?" Mars steps forward with a look of concern on her face. Something is blocking her connection with the sacred fire.

"I don't think so. Looks like we're on our own."

Mars shivers as they continue on. The air around them feels so dead compared to what it was before. Mercury can sense it as well. Both soldiers are wary of their surroundings. This isn't the same city that either of them had come to know.

"It's too quiet."

Mars nods in agreement. "I know, but we can't do anything about it. We have to find those two and-"

"Kill them." Mercury closes her eyes. "I've always tried to do my best to help others. I was going to be a doctor so I could save lives. Even though I know I have to... I don't think I can take their lives."

Mars stops. "We told Saturn that we would. It's out of our hands now. Letting them live would be selfish. One person or the world. We are strong because we have to make that choice."

Mercury carries on. "And it will haunt us forever. Jupiter really was stronger than all of us. She never even hesitated."

"We'll get her back Amy."

She nods and faces her friend. "Will we really? Her eyes were so dark last time we saw her. What if the fate of the world meant losing a friend?"

"It won't come to that."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Venus walks beside Saturn with her chain in her hands. In her past she was a leader, one of the most fearless warriors of the galaxy, but now she rests on uncertainty. In the past, she was the leader of the others, but right now she doesn't feel like she can lead anyone.<p>

"Mina?"

Venus looks over to her younger comrade. "Is something wrong Hotaru?"

"You're crying."

She hadn't even noticed the streaks of water that were falling down her face. "It's nothing."

Saturn can see through the lie. "Tears are the truths behind emotion."

Venus wipes them away and continues on as if nothing had happened. "So, how much further?"

The soldier of silence stops in her tracks. Venus looks back with confusion. Saturn closes her eyes and bows her head. "You shouldn't doubt yourself Mina. The others will need you to be your cheery self."

"What are you-"

"A leader is defined by their weaknesses as much as their strengths. You need to stop thinking about Lita. What happens will happen."

"I can't accept that."

"But you will."

Venus steps forward. "I don't want to talk about this."

Saturn sighs and walks to her side. "Then you will only feel worse when the time comes."

* * *

><p>The Princess, despite everything that she has gone through stands and leaves the Prince. Her eyes are colder than they have ever been before.<p>

Neptune bows her head. "Should we not at least take him inside somewhere?"

The Princess stops and turns. "No, we can't do anything for him right now. There's no time to waste."

Uranus sighs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." With that word, the Princess leaves with her Outer guard. None of them know where they are going, but they have faith in their princess. Her eyes hide the emotion that she would have readily expressed not a few hours earlier. "We're going to take the battle to Beryl. Michelle, can your mirror show us the way?"

She nods. "I can, but it will take a moment."

Pluto sighs. "We should wait for the others. We will be much stronger together."

The Princess shakes her head. "No, I won't ask that of them. They have their own demons to face."

No one says anything for a moment. Neptune stands with her talisman in front of her. She turns to the others with a sad smile. "We need to go north."

"To where?"

Neptune sighs. "The Tokyo tower."


End file.
